The Concrete Box
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Reality T.V undergoes a makeover at the hands of the Joker, and now the aim is survival. ABANDONED
1. Welcome to the show!

Robin woke, head and body aching, he opened his eyes and saw darkness. Was he blind? No, it was night, but, it had been almost daylight when he had been fighting. He remembered being hit on the head, a lot, he tried to move but it seemed he was tied up, some sort of rope. He exhaled in an attempt to calm himself, but he could feel himself getting more anxious by the second.

He couldn't feel any weak spots in the knots and they didn't give at all when he tugged on them, he squinted through the darkness, he was sure he could make out two figures laying on the floor not far from him, one clad in black and the other in green. He attempted to ask who they were but the moment he tried he found himself coughing up blood, but this had the same affect: one of the two figures lifted their head and also started coughing, Robin realised the figure was a woman, "Who are you...?" he managed to splutter. The woman ignored him, she had realised that she was tied down and had started to struggle, there must have been motion sensor lights in the room because as soon as she moved Robin was blinded by a fierce white light. "What happened to you?" Robin said in what he thought would be an assertive voice, the woman chuckled weakly, Robin recognised the laugh, "Catwoman? What are you doing here?"

"I dunno sweetie, last thing I remember, I was fighting..."

"Yeah me too." Robin slowly opened his eyes, which stung from the light, "I was fighting Joker." The blurry shape of Catwoman seemed to be nodding, "Same here."

"Who's the other person in here?" Robin asked in a slightly dazed voice, "The one in the green?"

Catwoman shook her head, smirking, "Who do you think, it's Ivy you dumbass, who else do you know who wears only green... It doesn't even look any good on her."

Robin coughed again, trying to focus his throbbing mind, "Why would Joker want us three here?" His eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light, he could clearly see that he and his fellow captives were trapped in a small concrete walled room, both Ivy and Catwoman were beaten as badly as he was, Ivy had a black eye and several bruises on her arms and Catwoman appeared to have a dislocated shoulder as well as several cuts to her face. "Is Ivy ok?" Robin asked, he knew what Joker was capable of doing, Ivy could have been killed and left as an incentive to behave, a reminder of what could happen. Catwoman struggled and stretched as close as she could towards the seemingly lifeless body "Yeah she's fine or not dead at least."

They both let out a small gasp as the heavy metal door squeaked open and Harley Quinn entered the room. Seeing her smiling face made Robin furious, how she could do something like this to Ivy - they were supposed to be friends. "What's Joker doing Harley? Why've we been locked up in here?" Harley gasped, noticing that Ivy was still unconscious, "Oh no, red." She knelt down by her friends side and checked her breathing, she then shrugged and returned to her normal state, "Ah well, she'll be fine, serves her right for buggin' mistah J." Robin grunted and furrowed his brow, "Quinn, Stop it she's hurt! Why are we here?"

Harley shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't think I'm aloud to tell you, I've just been told to put these on you, and untie you, oh and to tell you that dinner this evening is pasta bake." Harley tottered over to Robin in her new painfully high heeled boots and grabbed his neck, he struggled, but was powerless as she slipped and tightened something around his neck. She pulled away and he was left with a plastic ring around his neck, fitted with a snazzy blue light which started flashing slowly, in time with his heartbeat. "What is this?" Robin asked, the blue light flashing slightly faster as he became more angry and scared.

"Well blue jay, I think it's a bomb collar." Catwoman snapped, as Harley fitted a similar device to her. Harley started to untie Catwoman's restraints, but once she had the leather clad villain jumped at her, collar beeping fast, Harley giggled, "Nuh-uh kitty, if that thing beeps too fast it'll set itself off, you'll die. And if you dare hurt me mistah J'll set 'um off, he can see everything you do." She walked back to Robin and untied him, letting him flop to the floor.

"Would either of you like any tea?" She asked, a false smile on her face, as she walked back towards the door, "No? Just me? Ok, I'll be back in a few hours with some food for you." She backed out of the door and pulled it closed.

Robin raised himself shakily to a sitting position, he has been hung up on the wall for some time; his muscles ached painfully. He struggled to stand, his legs simply gave way. He noticed Catwoman eyeing him from the floor near the opposite wall, "You know you could help me rather than sitting there." The woman rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I like your dad and all but I'm not about to willingly help you…"

Robin frowned as Catwoman tried not to smirk at him, "He is not my dad." Catwoman sniffed "awww, are you havin' family problems sweetie?"

Robins eyes darted away, he shrugged, "Just havin' a few arguments, I'm growing up and he doesn't like it." The woman scoffed, "Hey I didn't say I wanted to hear about it… But then again it might give me a little leverage with your old man when I next see him, and it'll pass the time… Go on then."

"I dunno, I think he's got a bit of an authority problem, he likes being in charge and shoots down any ideas I have, if he's not careful I'm going to end up with a complex." Robin chuckled, Catwoman also chuckled, "Robin, you run about in a superhero costume, you're 17… Ish, how can you do that and not already have a complex." She quickly became silent as she and Robin noticed Ivy starting to stir. She slowly lifted her head groaning, blood dripping from her mouth, she spat the majority of the blood out of her mouth and started coughing, "…Oh god… What happened…?" Catwoman gingerly slunk up to Ivy and untied her arms. Harley had fitted a plastic bomb collar to Ivy when she had checked her, the small blue light was blinking rather rapidly, Catwoman started to explain what had happened, sparking an angry screech from Ivy "JOOKKKEEERRR!" She stood swiftly, blue light blinking rapidly, "You bastard! I will fucking kill you! How dare you do this to me! You bloody pig!" She hammered her fists against the walls, Robin and Catwoman tried to hush her, noticing the speed of the flashing light. But Ivy paid no attention, "Joker you bastard explain yourself!"

A loud click emanated from invisible speakers, and the Jokers voice reverberated through the walls "Bing bong, Joker speaking, how may I direct your call?" he giggled over the speakers "Miss Ivy I believe you had a question?"

Ivy growled angrily, "Explain yourself Joker, why are we here?"

Joker chuckled, "You're on Joker T.V's newest reality show! I call it _the concrete box_. What happens when I throw bomb collars on three eccentrics and put them in a box together? Find out tonight at 9! HAHAH! It's going to be great! Here's a little spoiler for you all, it ends in at least one of you dying! … Although, Ivy, you sexy beast, I think your pegged for one of them. Oh and Bird boy, I loved you little talk with Catwoman, 'boo-hoo, daddy doesn't love me!' I'm putting that in the promo for sure!"

There was another loud click, Joker had disconnected his mic.

Robin sank to the floor, having only just managed to stand up properly. _God Dick, what have you got yourself into…?_ He realised that if he were alone in this room he would like nothing more than to cry to himself; last time he saw Bruce he was injured, and he had been so angry with him. He should have fought harder, better, now he had a bomb collar round his neck, and was facing hours, maybe days, under the Jokers thumb. He couldn't bring himself to imagine the horrors he would face while down here. But what frustrated him most was that, even with the evils he was facing, the image of Harley Quinn's buttocks rotating as she walked away from him was stuck in his mind.

**_Please leave a review telling me what you think, your opinion means everything to me 3_**


	2. The first task

Robin sat on the concrete floor, he could have been there for hours, he didn't know. Ivy sat sulking in the corner, facing the wall, refusing to talk. Catwoman had decided to make the most of the time with nothing to do, and had started practicing judo-esc moves in the middle of the room. Robin and Catwoman had talked a little, small talk mostly; they couldn't go into anything detailed for fear of uncovering their secret identities, they couldn't risk the Joker realising.

"So umm, Catwoman, what did you have for breakfast…?" Robin smiled, rubbing his chin, it was a terrible question but he'd do anything to break the silence, "I had cornflakes, thanks for asking. I think. What about you Ivy? Feel like talking yet?" She turned to Ivy, who shrugged. Catwoman smirked at her, "Bet you had a nice hard cock for yours." Ivy scowled, but still said nothing. "Catwoman don't do this." Robin said calmly, Catwoman bit her lip. "Ivy I bet you like nothing more than a bit of rock hark cock in you, I bet that after a few days in here you'll be riding Robin." Ivy growled, and finally spoke, "There's nothing wrong with a woman enjoying sexual pleasure, I just don't like the men who provide it."

Catwoman smiled, "I knew I could get you to talk." Ivy narrowed her eyes, realising it had been an attempt at humour, but not liking the subject. "Fine then, you win, doesn't change what's happening here, Joker has collected us three for some reason, and is intending to kill at least one of us. I say we sit here and do nothing, give him no reason to kill us. It's the most logical thing to do."

Robin cocked his head, almost confused by Ivys naivety, "Logic? That's what you're basing this on? The Joker doesn't work on logic! He's more likely to kill us if we don't do anything; we need to keep him entertained." Catwoman smiled at Robin, "Fine then 'blue jay' how do you suggest we do that? Fight each other? Or how about we just put on a production of streetcar, if we do that one I want to be Stella."

"I don't know."

The familiar click echoed through the room, "Bing bong!" Jokers voice giggled through the speakers, "I hear talk of fighting and theatrical production? Good! Not bad ideas for day 1 in the concrete box. Why don't I give you something to fight over? That's normal for these shows isn't it?" Robin was sure he heard the Jokers lips part into a smile, making him shiver. The Joker clicked the speaker off, as her did a small hole opened at the bottom of the door, and a plate with a small piece of pasta was pushed through. Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Oh yay, now we're supposed to fight over pasta. I don't even like pasta."

Robin smiled "Ok then Catwoman, seems it's just you and me." The woman chuckled and nodded, she rose to her feet and stuck a pose. Robin got to his feet, he always loved fighting with Catwoman, and the good/bad game she played was amusing. He would never admit it, but he used to have quite a crush on her, the leather appealed to him. He and Catwoman started doing the usual prancing typical of a sumo ring, putting on a show for Joker, as they knew that keeping Joker amused would be their best bet for survival. "Prepare for some pain Catwoman, you fiend!" Robin yelled jokingly, Catwoman sniffed, "You're the one who's going to feel pain…" Robin was taken a little by surprise as Catwoman lunged at him, pinning him to the floor, giggling, she aimed a punch at his face, but he rolled out of the way. "I thought this was supposed to be playful? That would have broken my nose." He hopped to his feet and raised his fists. "Yes, well, I'm not going to risk getting my head blown off just to save your feelings." She also jumped to her feet and raised her fists, the corner of her mouth twitched, causing a cold shiver down Robins spine; my god, she was serious, it had been a fare while since she had seriously fought either him or Batman. She lunged at him, the blue light on her neck flashing intermittently, he leapt out the way and fell onto Ivy, she smirked at him – as if to say 'I told you so' – He rose and pressed himself against the wall, he peered up at the camera, his heart beating in his throat, he wanted to avoid a fight, if he was injured he doubted that Joker would send anyone in to patch the wounds. He gulped _god I hope this works_, "Knock knock…?" he yelled, the loud click for the speakers proved Robin right, "-Who's there" Jokers voice rang in Robins head, "-What" "-What who?" "-What's got you so confused?" Robin smiled as he heard the Joker chuckle lightly "That was a terrible joke boy, but you just bought yourself 5 minutes more life!"

Catwoman grunted and glared at Robin, she realised that fighting wasn't the answer. "Knock knock!" she shouted, "-Who's there" Joker tittered, "Toby", "Toby who?" "Toby or not toby!" Joker laughed quietly and silently waited for the next joke. Robin chuckled, "Knock knock", "Who's there?" "Hutch", "Hutch who?" "Bless you my good sir!" Robin smiled at his own comic genius, Joker laughed loudly, "Ok Robin wins round one! Contestant number 3, Ivy, has yet to participate. Come on sexy, Make me laugh!" There was a slight crackle on Jokers side of the speaker; the three captives listened as Harley started protesting, "Mistah J, why'd you say that to red, I thought I was the only girl for you." There was a scratching sound as Joker pushed his chair back, "Don't talk when the microphone's turned on you idiot, and I can have whoever I damn well please!" Harley screamed, and Robin flinched slightly as he heard the unmistakeable sound of a fist being slammed into soft flesh.

Ivy stood up and clenched her fists, "How dare you hurt her you vile _man_, when I'm finished with you the cops will have to scrape you off of the floor!" Joker returned to his chair, "That does sound like a joke Ivy!"

Ivy screamed and slammed her fists into the wall, her blue collar flashing rapidly; she noticed this and slid to the floor, breathing deeply, "… Joker… If you hurt her again, I swear to god I will end you… Let us out now, and I promise, I will leave without killing you." Joker blew a raspberry into the speaker, "Fuck you Ivy, you know you're getting closer to death with every word you say, I have my finger over the button!" Ivys expression hardened in fear, "Joker…" she whispered.

"Oh look, seems Ivy is the looser of round one. Time to die!" Robin flinched as he heard a loud bang, but he opened his eyes and Ivy was still standing. "Oops! I hit the wrong button. Harley! Which button is for Ivy? Harley! Damn it where's that girl gone… I'm sorry viewers; we seem to be having some technical difficulties. We'll be back after this short break. Join us later for a live execution! Who will survive the concrete box?"

**_Please leave a reveiw, I love reading your thoughts about my work._**


End file.
